An image forming apparatus such as a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) is an apparatus which forms an image on a sheet such as paper. The image forming apparatus includes an input unit which receives an input for selection of a menu. When the menu is selected, an image forming apparatus in the related art sets the image forming apparatus according to setting information of an item included in the menu. Then, the image forming apparatus in the related art performs a job by pressing a start button.
However, a user may not confirm contents of a detailed item registered in the menu if each setting screen is not displayed according to an operation.